


Before the Battle

by The_Falling_Snow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Snow/pseuds/The_Falling_Snow
Summary: He’s told it’s normal to feel distant when you don’t grow up with the people that gave you life. When he was away from his parents he was fine nothing was expected of him and he didn’t have to play like a child. But when he was around them it was like an unbearable itch.He needed their approval.





	Before the Battle

To say Lloyd was detached from his parents would be an understatement. He’s told it’s normal to feel distant when you don’t grow up with the people that gave you life. When he was away from his parents he was fine nothing was expected of him and he didn’t have to play like a child. But when he was around them it was like an unbearable itch. 

He needed their approval. 

Maybe all orphans went through this at some point but he grew up believing his parents to be dead at least until he was nine. Then things changed, he had to be like his father. The person who modeled him and maybe he would love him.

And while stupid it kept him up at night. Lloyd rolled on his side looking from the tents ceiling to his tent buddy Zane. He knew his father was on this island and he was going to have to fight him and possibly end his life. Lloyd couldn’t stomach the idea, how would his friends look at him if he could bring himself to kill.  
How would his mother see him, knowing the love of her life was murdered by her own son? Could Lloyd really live with himself if he did, would his father hesitate to kill him? After all did they really love each other. Any and all contact with his father was minimal and rudimentary at best.

But he still had to make this man proud of him. They were opposites, destined competitors and yet Lloyd would stop all of it if his father swore to love him. Did that make him selfish? Did that make him childish? To want for something so impossible, probably, if there was a hell; his wishes would land him in it. Groaning to himself he slid free of his blanket and out into the open air perforated by salt water and a distinctly island feeling. 

The shore was beautiful for such a dark space, the beach sand black as night and the moon barely clinging to light in a waning crescent. It wasn’t fair for the island to be this beautiful, days away from the battle to end all battles. The final clash of light and dark. He wanted to run, leave the clock and this place behind. Run to a rural farm where he might find love and live happily without all this fighting and hurt. But he had responsibilities, responsibilities he didn’t want. Kai should have been the green ninja, completely impartial to Garmadon; a real opponent.

But Lloyd couldn’t change his destiny if he tried. So he walked along the edge of the tree line barefoot listening to the birds and crickets lulling the forest to sleep. Then he heard it. A crackling sound mixed with an inhuman raspy breath of air. Lloyd turned on his heels staring into the forest, and for a moment nothing then again drifting off into the depths of the forest.  
Lloyd strained to hear the noise where he was waiting for the cannon fire or the footsteps of an enemy. Nothing stirred, and yet he felt uneasy. Clenching his fists he took a breath and slipped into the forest following the sound. He was directionless until he couldn’t see the tree line anymore then the noise was louder to his left. Lloyd slid unto a tree waiting for the footsteps and still nothing. A bird flew overhead straining his nerves and he felt that if anything he should go back to camp. And a light flickered in the distance. Further up than he was on an incline.  
It wasn’t fire but rather something white and purple glowing. His feet were already moving before he could form a proper thought process. It had to be his father, their timer was still ticking, the dreaded battle days away from this moment. Was this his chance? To get the recognition he so craved to really see his father before they were estranged for life or before one of them died. Would this change anything?

He stood on the crest of the hill behind a tree, he didn’t dare turn around not yet. The light glinted off the few blonde hairs not behind the tree. And he’s not sure why he hesitated what he was waiting for, a shout or an attack but he stood still and paused really considering his choices. His uncle would be disappointed and his friends would call him crazy. Did he care? The light blinked out of existence and Lloyd turned immediately, afraid he lost his chance. 

And there he was, two heads taller than him with midnight black skin, four uncovered arms, and a blank stare. Lord Garmadon. They stared at one another without a word, and Lloyd couldn’t take the first step he wasn’t sure why. All he wanted was love and he stood petrified and confused. Garmadon exhaled slowly and broke their stare. “Lloyd.”  
It was only one word not even that, just a name, his name. and Lloyd could feel tears gathering in his eyes. The sadness in his father’s eyes told him everything he needed to know, that he was loved enough to make those tears. And that’s all Lloyd card about so he ran forward into open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> May elaborate more probably wont so here this is.  
> Please comment if you like it, criticism is welcome!  
> Thanks for reading this far!


End file.
